Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for regulating demand for a resource.
Description of the Related Art
Demand side management (DSM) for managing electric power demand is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology in which, in demand side equipment having a plurality of loads, when the electric power demand of operating loads exceeds available electric power, the operating loads are selected and interrupted in order starting with the lowest-priority load until the electric power demand for the loads drops below the available electric power, and, in addition, the interrupted loads are selected and recovered in order starting from the highest-priority load such that the electric power demand from the loads does not exceed the available electric power.
PTL 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-125295
When the priority order of a plurality of devices in the demand side equipment becomes inappropriate, the consumer must change the priority order by specifying each of the plurality of devices, thereby increasing the load on the consumer.